He Holds Her Heart
by Tsunami Starsheart
Summary: The sequel to 'She Owns The Night'.
1. Chapter One

He Holds Her Heart  
  
A Ronin Fanfic By Tsunami Starsheart  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ronin Warriors,(much to my dismay).In this story I only own Brandi.This fic is a part of One Autumn Morn. Do not read this unless you have read up to chapter five in One Autumn Morn so you will have some clue as to who Brandi is. Also I must tell you that this is a sequel to 'She Owns The Night'.I wasn't originally planning on writing one but the plot bunnies were multiplying and I thought it would make a nice Christmas present for one of my friends.  
  
The time that passes between rescuing their life and saving their heart can seem as if eternity itself has slowed merely to torture you. For he may have saved her life, Kento had alot to learn about earning her heart.  
  
Author's note: Does that scream cliffhanger or what? I will update on this before this coming Saturday so please read this story. 


	2. Chapter Two

He Holds Her Heart  
  
A Ronin Fanfic By Tsunami Starsheart  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The silver haired girl's eyes fluttered open as she held the multiple layers of blankets to her chilled form. Outside of her window snow was falling heavily in no noticable pattern. "Gooooood Morning!" A chipper male voice greeted her and she sat up slightly to see her host, Kento, standing in the door frame holding a tray covered with food.  
  
Reclining againest her pillows Brandi responded,"Good morning Kento. Did you sleep well?" The smell of the food reached her nose and she smiled trying to be polite without jumping on him."What's with the food?"  
  
He walked over and sat on the edge of her bed."I slept alright. This is my second breakfast."He pointed at the tray with his free hand. When her eyes filled with a tinge of disapointment he grinned,"Just kidding! It's your breakfast!"He set the food out in front of her and waved happily before he left the room.  
  
Smiling she picked up the fork and began to eat when Kento's head popped inside the room,"Hey! I'm going down to the mall today, want to come?"Brandi nodded her head enthusiastically, her mouth full of slightly burnt scrambled eggs. She knew he had tried yet again to cook, and it wasn't that bad, just food she wouldn't eat on a regular basis if she planned on living much longer.  
  
Finishing the food as best she could, Brandi set the tray aside and got up out of bed heading for the shower. Quickly shedding the borrowed night gown she stepped into the steaming torrent of water. She smiled inwardly as the thought of going to the mall came to mind. She hated borrowing things, that was all she seemed to be doing since she came here to live with the Faun family, however short amount of time that was. Going shopping meant she could buy some things of her own and stop being such an imposition. Maybe she could even look for an apartment too while they were out.  
  
Amidst these thoughts Brandi never heard the bathroom door open, or the light 'male' humming. Dropping the bar of soap Brandi bent over to pick it up just as Kento pulled the curtains open. A hushed sqeak was heard as she stood up. "AAAHHH!!!"she slapped him across the face hiding behind the curtain,"Hentai!!!" Shutting her navy eyes quickly she got an instant picture of his well muscled chest engraved in her mind. The sound of a door slamming reached her ears and Brandi relaxed. "The sooner I get an apartment the better." she mumbled into the humid room. 


	3. Chapter Three

He Holds Her Heart  
  
A Ronin fan fic by Tsunami Starsheart  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Please?" Kento pleaded as he followed the miffed Brandi. "Let me buy you something!"  
  
The silver crowned teen stopped to glare at Kento. "NO! Now go away! I need some alone time!" Brandi stalked off.  
  
Pouting, Kento made his way to the mall food court. After about 27 hamburgers and a diet cola, Kento began banging his head against the plastic table. "How.." BANG "the…" BANG "heck.." BANG "do…" BANG "I…" BANG "impress…" BANG "a…" BANG "girl…" BANG "who…" BANG "doesn't…" BANG "even…" BANG "talk…" BANG "to.." TRIPPLE BANG "ME!" BANG TIMES TEN.   
  
"Somehow I don't think masochism will impress the lady in question."   
  
Kento groaned, "Go away Cye."   
  
"Not happening mate." Sitting down, Cye pulled out the latest issue of the Tokyo Times. "So who is this girl?"  
  
Tilting his head slightly, Kento looked at his friend through the corner of his eye. "She is the most amazing woman I have ever met…"  
  
"Wow." Cye turned the page. "This woman have a name?" Cye was staring at a page in the paper.  
  
"Yes…Why?" Kento's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Long silver hair? Navy eyes?"  
  
"How do you…" Kento's jaw dropped as Cye turned the paper over for him to see. "Oh my…" 


End file.
